Then and Now
by Becca Eccleston
Summary: Dean and Elena as the years go by. Quick one shot.
1. Chapter 1

**I can't really think of what to say, so we'll just get into the story.**

"Stop it!" Eight-year-old Elena Gilbert smacked twelve-year-old Dean Winchester, the son of a family friend. The latter had decided it would be funny to pull Elena's pigtails and blow in her ear. "You're disgusting and mean, Dean! I hate you!"

"Aww come on, Lena! You know that's not true. You love me." He winked at her and smirked.

"Gross! No. Never." She glared at him and then turned away. She looked over at Dean's younger brother and her friend, Sam. "Sammy! You're brother's being a bully again!"

"Deany! Stop being mean to Lena! Dad said to be nice!" Sam exclaimed and hugged Elena, who as crying a little from having her hair pulled.

"But Sammy! It was just for fun!" Dean shouted angrily, upset that his brother didn't take his side.

"DAD! DEAN'S BEING MEAN TO LENA AGAIN!" Sam yelled for his father, glaring at Dean.

"Oh come on, Sammy! Why'd you have to go and do that? Now Dad won't let me go to the park with Ben, Mason and Vicky! I like Vicky!"

Elena wrinkled her nose at Dean's crush. Even though Vicky was her friend Matt's big sister, Elena didn't like her. She liked to pick on Jeremy, Elena's little brother, and Sammy. "Why would you want to hang out with her?"

Dean smirked. "You jealous?"

"NO! I just don't like Vicky. She's mean."

"You think everyone's mean, Lena."

"No. Just you and Vicky. And Tyler. Tyler's mean too."

"Well Squirt, they're my friends."

"You have a bad choice in friends then, Dean."

"DEAN! I TOLD YOU TO STOP BEING MEAN TO ELENA!"

Dean glared at Elena and Sam as his dad yelled at him.

 **Ten years later**

"Stop it!" Eighteen-year-old Elena giggled and playfully smacked her boyfriend of two years, Twenty-two-year-old Dean Winchester. She continued to smack at his hands as they tickled her. "Dean!" He laughed and kisses her deeply. She quickly responded and wrapped her arms around him.

He gently pulled on her ponytail, taking out the elastic and running his hands through her hair softly. He moved his lips to her ear and kissed her there, making her moan. "Dean!" She laughed breathlessly.

"Yes Lena?"

"You are amazing, and so freaking sexy. I love you."

"I know." He smirked. "But not as sexy and amazing as you are, Darling."

She smiled. "Sam will be here soon… we should stop."

Dean groaned. "You can miss school today. Come on! It's one day Baby."

Elena laughed and stood up. "Sorry, Deany, but Sam and I need to study for finals."

Sam walked through the door at that moment. He saw Elena and gasped. "Oh God I interrupted something, didn't I?"

Elena laughed and pulled her shirt back down from where Dean had moved it up. She moved to Sam and hugged him. "Hey Sammy."

Dean groaned and stood. "Really Sam? Why did you have to pick _today_ to study for finals?"

"Dean, you and Elena live together. You probably do this stuff all the time. It's not like this is any different than the time I caught you two in the shower. Or the time I found you guys in the kitchen."

Elena blushed furiously while Dean smirked. "You make it sound like we do this all the time."

"Well don't you?"

"No! We do lot's together. We have a healthy relationship!"

"Good to know. Now come on! Lena and I need to go!"

Elena jumped up and got dressed quickly before grabbing the keys to the Impala that Dean owned. He was careful with who he let drive his 'baby'. Elena was really the only one who was allowed to drive it besides him.

"Be careful with my baby!" Dean shouted after the two, grinning at Elena.

She rolled her eyes. "So overprotective!"

She and Sam left and made their way to the library at the local high school.

 **This is probably really bad but I had an idea for a quick one shot. Here it is!**


	2. AN

**I'm sorry to say, but as of now, some of my stories are being put up for adoption. I'm not really invested in them anymore, and I don't want to leave something sitting on my laptop indefinitely. If they are not adopted within a few months, I will be deleting them from my account. If interested, please PM me.**

 _ **Up for adoption**_

 _ **Amore Sane Aeterno – Stelena (TVD)**_

 _ **The Shadows of Our Love – Klena (TVD)**_

 _ **Corruption – Deanlena (TVD/SPN)**_

 **I'm sorry to anyone who might have wanted me to continue, but I can't write something I don't care about, it would lead to sloppy writing, which no one wants to read.**


End file.
